cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tillery
Tillery is the largest city, and capitol of Voobaha. It is the national focal point for commerce, tourism, industry and entertainment. History Beginnings Tillery began as a small outpost for travellers along the central coast of what was once known as California. Originally built as a religious hold for the area's Pagan and Wiccan celebrants (almost in direct opposition to the prediminantly Catholic settlers), it became a center for trading for locals and travellers alike, becasue of its location and its attitude of open religious tolerance. Growth In the mid 1900's, Tillery began to grow, due to its locale on the main trading route. Becoming a center for the nearby fishing industry, the city became known for not only the maritime industry, but also for its scenic coastline. The architectural style of Tillery became based on old Spanish style towns, with a main plaza surrounded by a cathedral, small shops, and regional government buildings. Today With the independence of Voobaha in February 2009, Tillery was named the national capitol, due to it's location and importance to the region. The downtown area boasts the National Parliament Building, a strong retail and tourism base, and is home to most of the nation's largest companies. Voobaha Route One, the main ground route through the kingdom, flanks the city's eastern edge. West of the city is rolling hills and the small Tillery Airport, while the maritime industry exists east and northeast of the city. Economy Industry The city's major employers are the Kingdom government, the University of Voobaha, Kimberley Sugar and Candy, clothing manufacturer STFU and regional airline AirVoo. The large fishing industry exists outside the city limits, and not counted in city statistics. Media Tillery is home to two television stations (government owned VBC and independent TV Tillery), the Tillery Inquisitioner newspaper, along with a total of seven radio stations (five AM and two FM). Culture People The people of Tillery make for an eclectic mix of styles and backgrounds. Many of the decendents of the original settlers remain in the area, operating family businesses handed down through the generations. Recently, a bohemian white-collar influence has emerged, with many in the arts and communications industries moving into the area. Celebrations Along with Voobaha Day (17 February), the most anticipated festival is the annual Summer Solstice Parade. The parade celebrates the region's Wiccan and Pagan beliefs, and draws thousands to line the streets of the downtown area. Annual Mardi Gras parades were common in the downtown plaza area until 2002, when drunken students from the University of Voobaha (then Tillery Regional University) rioted in the plaza, causing over 400,000 Roubles in damages to adjacent buildings and private property, leading to 28 arrests. Sports Tillery is home to the soccer/football club Voobaha National, currently playing in the second division or Serie Segunda of Liga Mundo. It's home matches are at Voobaha Memorial Stadium. The national cricket team Voobaha Royal Blue plays low level international and first class club cricket from their home at Tillery Park. category:Capitals category:Cities category:Voobaha